A Tale of Love
by The Reaper in every Anime
Summary: When the world is total war, and everyone is trying to kill the other. Many don't have a chance to fight for whats right, until it's too late. But along the battles, things clearer especially for Aran and Lyre as they see the world differently from there point of views.
1. Chapter 1

( Hello, I'm new to writing a Fanfiction. Well this is my Second one, but really any advice, critics, or suggestions would be great to hear. So I can hear if this story is good or bad, and etc. I hope you enjoy reading)

A tale of love

The battle between the Greil Mercenaries and the Dawn Brigade had raged on for days. Ending in both sides retreating because of some major event, which required their attention. Unknown to the both of them that the Begnions were moving on there land. But Night was falling as the battle ended in a ceasefire, the Greil Mercenaries and their allies to stay the night. While The Dawn brigade had to retreat to tend to the wounded. Many of Gaillia forces were blood thirsty for combat, and were instructed to search the night for any remaining forces still out there. The leader of the Patrolling force was named Kyza, he lead the charge in his tiger form. Following behind him were Cat and Tiger forces, one in pi was right next to Kyza. The second in command of the patrol group, her name was Lyre a cat soldier. Her Orange fur coat would be shining right now, if it wasn't dark outside already.

A bell was wrapped around her neck that she had gotten from her sister, a matching pair to give good luck in the battlefield. Along their travels across the field, they spotted Scavengers trying to steal weapons and scrap them for money. Kyza, pounced on one of them, and bite right into his neck, the beorc blood was spilled over the earth. The others started to run, and there patrol followed attacking all that got in the way. Lyre had caught up to one of the Beorc's but he had ducked into the forest. And this is how the story all begin, the beginning of a bond that lead to complex choices, denial, suffering, happiness, and most of all true love

I rushed along the trees, my bell was ringing loudly as I jumped from tree to tree. From path to path, searching for the prey that tried to get away, The beorc was very fast for two legs, but it was only a matter of time before he would get caught. I stopped in a small square, sniffing the ground for the scent and soon picked up something. My legs took me along the forest path to another opening, much larger and the scavenger there in the center of the clearing.

" Ahh you finally caught up to me, but it was all a rouse. A trap my dear cat " I stood on my toes, as more soldiers appeared out of the forest, they surrounded me.

I hissed at them as I counted there forces, two soldiers, and two Myrmidons were here. They circled around me with their lances and blades ready to strike, but I moved in first. Pouncing on the of the soldiers first, l dug my claws into his neck as the blood started to spill. He fell limp to the ground floor, as the next soldier came out to assault. His lance aiming to impale the cat, I dodged the lance and then scratched his arm and then bite his neck, causing him to fall in battle. My body started to get really exhausted from keeping the form for too long, but the soldiers were out of the way. But the Myrmidons were left, and I hissed at them, one had attacked my leg. Cutting at it's side, and earning a painful roar from their enemy cat.

I felt the rage boil inside of me, and reacted by biting one of the Myrmidon's legs causing him to drop his weapon, gripping the wound that I left on him. About to deliver the finishing blow but my body gave out on me. I reverted back to my Human form, and looked at them in fear. Because of my law of power in this form. I tried to turn tail and run, but the other Myrmidon grabbed my bright orange hair and pulled me to the floor. In my human form my body was very alluring to the opposite race, her breasts were about C cup, and her clothing covered all the right curves. The Myrmidon smiled at her and got his sword ready. " Oh, we're going to have fun with you my dear cat " The other Myrmidon had gotten up with his sword in his hand, as he looked disgusted at me.

I tried to get away but they had a overwhelming grip on my hair. Pulling at it, so she didn't get away from them. The wounded Man looked at her, and gave a grim smile.

" You bite my leg, then lets disable yours. You little Bitch " He flipped his sword around and aimed at my ankles, trying to get a clean cut.

When I understood what he was going to do, I tried to scratch the hand that was holding me. But to avail to getting rid of him at all, only praying that my squad would get here in time.

" Don't move now, or you will die sooner " I closed my eyes as his blade started to come down on me. I didn't want to see, what they were going to do to me.

I heard a clash occur, opening my eyes to see someone in front of him. The wounded Myrmidon had fell to the floor from a spear getting lunged in his chest, as the other one was clashed with a Man in front of me. I looked closer he was dead as well, the lance had pierced in between his eyes for a instant kill, and he tossed his lance away from himself. The Man soon fell to the floor, breathing very rapidly as blood flowed from his lower chest. He had taken the tip of the Myrmidon blade to his lower chest, and the blade was still lodged in. His light green eyes stared at me, with a plain expression of sadness and regret as his eyes closed.

I rushed to his side, placing my hand over his heart, it was still beating but very slowly. I looked at the tip of the blade, and knew that moving it would only cause more blood to spill out and kill him faster. But what to do, when I was thinking more enemy forces came out of the woods, and I knew that I would be dead now. They all got ready to engage but they had not intended for one thing. The rest of the patrol had come into the battle, Kyza had killed two of the enemies already and reached me in the center of the clearing. Reverting back into his Human form, looking at the man I stood over.

" Lyre, What the hell has happened here "

He demanded from me, as I looked at the Man on the floor. He didn't have any armor on his body, so was he just a civilian caught in the fray. But from the way he had fought, he was a soldier for sure. I looked into Kyza eyes as they demanded the true from me, but I couldn't say it.

" He is a soldier from our Army, he was knocked out and then he saved me. We have to get him back to camp, and to the Medic now! "Kyza looked at me, and tried to find any doubt in my eyes. When he saw none, he picked up the Man on his back, making sure that there was room for the blade. Then transformed and rushed off to their camp, I soon followed behind them in my cat form.

At the Camp the wounded were being taken care of, Rhy was the head of the Clerics. And his work was never done here, when Kyza made it into the Tent with the wounded man. He had rushed into Action.

" Kyza put him on the table now " Kyza did just that, and soon left the tent, but as he left I had came in.

Rhys was taking care of the Man that saved my life, and he turned to me with a bad expression on his face.

" Oh, Lyre go get me some Bandages quickly! " I only listened to him, getting the large bandages as he grabbed his stave from another table.

When I came back to him, he was trying to pull out the blade out of the man.

" What are you doing to him? " I asked out of fear that he would die.

" We have to pull out the blade to heal the wound " I only nodded at him.

I used all my strength to pull out the blade in one go, as the blood from the wound would spread faster. I placed the bandages quickly over the wound, and used force to apply alot of pressure to it.

Trying to stop the bleeding, but the wound was too big to stop, simply slow the process down. Rhys was chanting a few words to the goddess, as the stave was glowing brightly and invoked magical power into the man's body. The wound was starting to close and heal abit more, but only time would tell if he would survive. I sighed in relief that he may be alright, and looked to Rhys as he wiped his forehead of sweat.

" Okay, he should make a full recovery. good thing you brought him here quickly, or else it would be too late. Now go get some rest, you need to stay in tip top shape for battle " Rhys said in a bright smile that put me at ease.

I walked out the tent, but made one last look at the man on the table, hoping that he would make it. So I would be able to make it up to him, one day for saving me.


	2. Chapter 2

The battle had resulted in our side losing more of our forces,then the Gaillia alliance. They were lead by the most famous and strongest swordsman in the land, the Man named Ike. Even with Maicaih our forces were slowly losing morale and losing our own grounds. It was only a matter of time before we would have to retreat. I was placed in the rear guard, defending the river bank for the wounded soldiers retreating. When the Laguz charged at us, we had to hold this ground to cover them even for a short while. The other soldiers raise their shields up, preparing for attack from the tiger forces.

" Keep your shields aligned and hold this position " I yelled out to the other soldiers that stood by me.

They followed my command to the letter and held their shields, when the tigers attacked they were held back by the shields. Still trying to bash through with their animalistic strength. The line held up by using their lances to impale the tigers and the sound of a loud meowing was heard throughout the field. The second line was a large pack of cats that jumped over the soldiers, and attacked from behind. Clawing at their legs and forcing the wall of shields to weaken.

Soon a battle ensued with all my forces as we were in favor of winning the skirmish until a Blue armored general had entered into the fray. His blue armor shined brightly in the sun as he was part of the Laguz forces. His lance pierced through my soldiers like they were nothing. Blood was spattered all over the floor, only getting more and more bloodier with the battle. Even with our soldiers fighting at their peak, we were slowly losing the battle and they wanted to retreat.

" Retreat back to our Camp " I screamed to my soldiers, but I shouldn't have lost focus in the field.

The General's lance was attracted to me, I could hear the weapon tear through the air. Giving me only a few moments to react with my own lance clashing with his own. Both lances crossed with each other. We were at a stand still but my strength or skill couldn't compare to this General's and it was only a matter of time before would be slain. His fierce stance was already pushing against our clash lances, and his blade was inching closer to my head.

" Your quite good with a lance but... "

Soon the General started to add his weight to push my lance away with more force. I felt my strength fading and my legs were starting to weaken along with it. His lance blade was inching closer, and closer to my neck. The cold steel was pressed to my face, almost ready to pierce right into me.

" You're still not in my league to match me "

Knowing that I might fall here, the only thing I could remember that Laura was still healing the wounded. He wanted to protect her and mustn't die here. Using the last of my strength, I aimed his lance to the side. Causing it to hit the ground and freed me from the attack. I took off towards the river to get away from the battlefield. The general looked at my back as I fled the scene.

" Hopefully we will meet again, If you survive that is " He mentioned to a Laguz to catch me down.

I rushed along the forest with my armor and weapon weighing me down. I heard the sounds of trees twigs cracking and a howl that got closer. It was a Laguz that was chasing me down like some prey. Looking for a way out, I made it out of the forest only to reach a larger river and the waters rapidly pounded against the bank. I turned around to face the Laguz because there was nowhere else to run away now. When I finally turned around, the Laguz had tackled me into the river.

The Tiger started to claw at my armor as we both floated down the river. I tried to keep him off me, while the currents were getting much stronger. The tiger started to tear my armor off, cutting at the straps that kept it on my body. The sound of a waterfall was very close to us. Knowing that we both would die at this rate, a idea had came into my head as I moved my armor closer to his claws. Letting them hitch onto the strap and hatch, and when it tried for another attack it pulled off my armor. Sending the Laguz to the other side of the river and I hit something along my path a large branch from a broken tree.

" Thank the goddess "

I had grabbed onto it to make sure that I do not fall to my death. Pulling myself onto the river bank, and take a much needed rest. My breathing was very haste, as I was exhausted from the constant battle today. The last sound that I heard was the tiger roaring as it fell off the waterfall. I fell to exhaustion, letting my eyes close for a some much needed rest.

After a few hours, I had awoken to the sound of more Roaring. Standing up from the river bank and started to walk into another dense forest. I walked around until I found something, a lance inside a Laguz body. Taking the lance because I loss my weapon in the river but there was no armor. I reached a clearing that was covered in dead bodies, but something stood out. Two random rogue Myrmidons were ganging up on a poor women.

For a moment he thought that it was Laura and he rushed into battle to protect her. My lance pierced through his stomach, spattering blood over his friend. But the other one was about to attack and I did the foolish thing. I moved my chest in the way of the blade, taking the blow but my lance stabbed the Myrmidon between the eyes killing him. The blade that I had taken stung me, and I felt really cold now. Falling to the floor, trying to cover up the wound with my hands...I looked at the women and my eyes were shocked.

She was very beautiful and he would have been glad to save her. If only she wasn't a Laguz, that was the only feeling that he regretted. Someone like her would kill him instantly, and now he fought for something in vain. My eyes closed, out of the sheer pain from the blade. I was going to die here now, just great. It was dark within my mind, I felt like I could hear many other voices all around me. Was I dead? or was this punishment for all the innocent lives I had taken in this war. A strange magical energy had passed through my body and made me hope that I alive.

Or even in a bad dream at this very moment. My eyes snapped open, getting up from my spot on a medical bed, The pain came back to me, looking at my naked chest that was only covered by bandages at my lower stomach. I didn't know where I was, it was strange the sound of roars and meows were heard from outside the tent. I was in the enemy camp for some reason but at the moment it didn't matter.

I was going to die, when they found out about me anyway. All I could remember was that women...subhuman that I saved. She should have killed me right there, but why didn't she? I was brought out of thinking by a voice.

" Oh you're awake, I hope your doing well " The very person he was thinking of was standing there, looking at him like nothing was wrong. Things just got a lot more troublesome for me, will I die now.


	3. Chapter 3

( I know it's been a long time, I need more muse again. Of course, I am doing better now and wiling to write again. So please review, follow, and enjoy my story. I don't own nothing, exepct for the story between these two. Also looking for a beta reader! )

Lyre had awoken in her bed from the events that had happened the other night. The soldier's that had almost taken me, the very idea sent shivers down my spine. Yet, when I remembered them…there was also the beorc that had saved my life. I had expected him to be against saving a Laguz, but if it wasn't for him. I wouldn't be here now, so I was glad that someone had come to help me. I tried to snap myself out of that line of thinking, and got out of bed this fine morning. I looked around the drawers for clothing to wear today. The usual red blouse, shorts and leggings were the perfect choice for me.

After that, I had started to comb my hair in the mirror that I had in my tent. It was such a nice invention from the beorc being that it was the only nice thing from them. They had always fought with weapons and magic to defeat the laguz kind. Thinking that they could defeat us so easily, the idea made my blood boil. I started to put my long hair into a pony tail and once that was done. I left my tent to head over to the medical tent to see if he was still alive.

The man had saved my life during the battle the other day. So I had saved his in exchange, yet I had felt that it wasn't enough to do just that. I was ashamed to owe him anything, so I better find a way to make it up to him now. As I was walking by, I felt the eyes of some of the laguz soldiers on me. After all, we of the Laguz were known to have times of heat and they were all very lustful for women. I never had cared for them because Ranulf would not allow them to touch us.

Of course they always stared at me and Lethe whenever we were around. Women were in few in the camp because mostly men fought in the wars. So it was rare case for the both of us, Lethe was fighting for Ike and I was fighting for her. The dream of the war being over and living in peace with my sister lethe was all I wanted to do. I should my head at my line of thinking as I was going to too far into the future now. I needed to focus on the present dealing with the injured man was most important.

When I was about to reach the tent, a guy clad in blue armor had gotten in my way. I knew him as Glarie but he always thought that he owned me. Thinking that I liked the poor fellow and he never seemed to stop coming after I tell him the truth.

"Oh, Lethe fancy meeting you here. You look beautiful as ever, maybe this time you would join me in my quarters?"

I rolled my eyes at his words, being that he usually said that every time. So it wasn't nothing important, just him trying to feed his own ego.

" Haven't I told you to leave me alone? I don't like you, and I sure don't have time to deal with you right now. I have something to check up on right now, so I'ii talk to you….later "

Before he could utter a word, I had rushed away from him. Leaving him to stomp the ground with his feet and trail off somewhere else. He muttered something under his breathe but I didn't pay any attention to him after that. Once I got to the tent entrance, Ike and Shinon were exiting out of the medical tent. I knew that meant that something bad was going to happen, did they kill him already? Were they going to question me for bringing the enemy into the camp? I feared for the worst, until they just walked past me like nothing had happened.

I decided to not tempt fate and walked into the medical tent, looking around for the green hair soldier. When I finally found him, my heart had skipped a beat but I wondered why at that moment. Mentally slapping myself, I had decided to speak first because it seems that he didn't notice me yet.

"Oh you're awake; I hope your doing well"

I had asked him out of the blue, trying to be friendly to the enemy. It was very degrading at this moment but I had decided to stick to the script to trick him. He finally turned to me, and we locked eyes for a brief moment that I felt a strange feeling flow through me. It ended, once he turned his eyes away from me and decided to speak his mind.

" Stop with the kind act, Subhuman. You think I will let you trick me so easily? "

He had spoken in disgust to me, I was getting a little miffed at the way he was speaking. I felt my face snap into a forced smile because of his words. So I had decided to do, what I did best of all, Argue.

" What the hell is wrong with you! I brought you here to heal your wounds, and get better. Then come in here being nice, but you had to ruin the mood. Maybe I should have let you die, you stupid Beorc! "

He had risen on his arms now, getting a better look at me. Yet, my mind had went a little fuzzy, when I saw his half naked body. His was lean and crafted from all his military training, I couldn't help but stare for a moment.

" Shut up, you filthy subhuman. I should have never saved your life, those lowlifes could have had you and I… "

Before I had even realized it, my claws had extended out and slashed across his face. I knew the rest of his words, it had caused me to feel angry now. So angry that I had attacked him without thinking, yet I didn't regret it one bit. He placed one of his hands over the claw mark and looked down towards the floor, instead of at me.

" You can just fucking hell in a hole, I thought you were different. You could have at least lied about trying to save me…..just…. "

I didn't have anything else to say, and run out of the tent without looking back. I was doing something that was taboo around here. There were tears running down my face now, and tried to wipe them away. As the eyes of the men had looked upon me, I felt different now…I felt ashamed to be crying in front of all the eyes. The only place that was safe for me, was my tent and that was where I went now.

I didn't even bother to check the tent, so when I had entered to go towards my bed. I had felt someone tackle me into the bed; I tried to break free from the grip. Thinking it was an attacker but after a few moments, I noticed that it was my sister lethe that had come to visit. She was smiling towards me, until she saw my eyes glowing a puffy red color. It seems that it was only getting worse from here on out.


End file.
